


Touch My Body

by Babystiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Incest, M/M, Riding, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, light begging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babystiles/pseuds/Babystiles
Summary: Derek fucking Stuart while Stuart fucks Stiles while stiles begs so pretty





	Touch My Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the dirtiest thing that been written but it’s the dirtiest thing I have ever written. I blame the 2am fumes. 
> 
> Scoops troop over and out

Stiles climbed on Stuart's lap, her eyes already bloodshot and her legs already shaking. Her cheeks were blazing red and her lips were kiss bitten and slick. He gripped her thighs and lined himself up with her slick, messy cunt, slipping inside easily. Stiles whined high in her throat, tipping her head back as she sank down on Stuart's cock. A large, tan hand slipped up to rest on her throat and she was pulled back with a sharp whimper. Stuart's eyes were scrunching and his stopped her from bouncing, so she just knew Derek was pushing into him. She rubbed her delicate little hands along Stuart's chest as Derek squeezed her throat and kissed at her jaw.

"Fuck" Stuart growled, gripping Stiles' hips harshly.

"Daddy" Stiles whimpered against Derek's mouth, circling her hips needing on Stuart's cock.

"Bounce baby, take that dick like a good little girl" Derek whispered into her mouth, his gentle tone so conflicting with the dirty words and the hard slap he sent to her pale ass. Stiles whined, one of her weak hands gripping Derek's wrist as she steadied herself. She looked down at her brother with red rimmed eyes and bit her lip as she rose her hips. Stuart's cock slipped out until just the head was inside, then she slammed herself back down, her ass bouncing against Stuart's thighs. Stiles did it over and over, placing her hand on her stomach and pressing down so she could feel where her brothers big dick was filling her up. Derek kept one hand on her throat and the other on Stuart's thigh, pounding into the boy and leaving rough, biting kisses at the side of the girls neck.

"Daddy can Stu touch my clit please?" Stiles whined prettily, her voice shaky as she whispered. Stuart's hands were twitching at the girls sides, waiting impatiently for permission.

"Hmm, you want your pretty clit played with, slut? You want your big brother to rub your needy little clit?" Derek teased, his breath hot against Stiles' ear. The girl moaned, her eyes fluttering shut as she bounced faster, the words going straight to her core.

"Please Daddy" She nodded with a pout

"Ask him nicely then" Derek said, sending a sharp slap to Stiles' ass. Stiles gasped, tilting her head down and looking into Stuart's golden eyes.

"Will you play with my clit Stu?" She asked sweetly.

"Come on princess, you can do better than that" Derek chided, placing both of his big hands on Stiles' hips to stop her bouncing. Stiles whined, her thighs shivering and her pussy clenching around Stuart's cock. "Beg nicely, slut" Derek said, sending a harsh thrust to Stuart's prostate, making the boy groan.

"Please touch my clit Stu, I want it so bad. Want you to make me feel good. Want you to play with my needy clit, please. I'll do anything, please!" she begged, tears gathering in her eyes as Derek held her down on Stuart's lap, his cock teasing her insides. 

"Better" Derek whispered a grunt, letting go of Stiles' hips then tapping Stuart's thigh in permission

"Sure princess" Stuart smiled softly, guiding Stiles into a hard bounce again before running his thumb over her swollen clit. Stiles gasped, riding Stuart fast and hard as he rubbed her clit, pinching it and rubbing it and petting it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" stiles sobbed, reaching one arm back to hook around Derek's neck, pulling the mans face into the side of her neck where he licked at her delicately pale skin, her other hand resting on Stuart's chest. Stuart brought a hand up and squeezed one of Stiles' tiny breasts, squeezing her nipple between his finger and tugging on it to hear her whimper.

"I wanna cum, daddy please. Please daddy, let me cum please" Stiles cried. Her eyes squeezed shut, the hand that was on Stuart's chest moving to his hand, holding it against her tit.

"Yeah little slut, cum on your big brothers cock. Just know whatever mess is made you'll have to clean it up" Derek grunted, his thrusts hard and vicious. Stuart's breathing was erratic, his prostate constantly stimulated and his cock completely swallowed by slick and heart. Stiles gasped for air as she grinned down on Stuart's cock, his thumb moving back and forth on her clit, her cunt clenching around his thick cock.

"I'm gonna cum, fuck, daddy, Stu. Don't stop! Please don't stop, I'm cumming!" Stiles screamed as she came, gushing her release on her brothers cock, making a mess of his lap. Stuart gasped for air as he bucked up into the pleasure, cumming into the condom wrapped around him.

"Turn" Derek grunted. The siblings scrambled to turn around, their mouths automatically opening, tongues sticking out as Derek pumped his long, thick cock in front of their faces. He growled his release, sending thick strips of his hot seed into their mouths. Stiles and Stuart moaned, catching and swallowing as much as they could then licking greedily at Derek's cock.

"Good job, my littles cum-sluts" Derek grunted in approval, caressing both of their cheeks. 

"Thank you Daddy" they said, their voices so pretty in unison.

"You're welcome. Stiles, clean up your mess" Derek gestured down and stiles obediently slipped to the ground, pulling Stuart's condom off, letting most of his cum slip into his lap. Stiles dip her head and licked it up messily, slurping down her own and her brothers release, swallowing with greedy little moans and licking her lips obscenely.

"Thank you" she said sweetly when she was sharing kisses with both of them.


End file.
